TLC: Tables, Ladders,
Event recap Kickoff Match: Alicia Fox vs. Sasha Banks First, Alicia Fox claimed she didn’t really tap out to Sasha Banks, that the ref robbed her. Then, she jumped Banks backstage after she was submitted again and shoved an official to the ground for good measure. Unfortunately for Alicia, the third time was not the charm, as the former Divas Champion cried uncle once again in her third tilt with The Boss, this time on the WWE TLC Kickoff. The persistence that got Alicia to the dance didn’t fade away in the slightest, however, which meant that Fox had another strong showing against the four-time Raw Women’s Champion. Foxy administered a textbook tilt-a-whirl backbreaker on the outside and a pair of her gorgeous Northern Lights suplexes in the effort, punctuated only by the occasional temper tantrum when Sasha refused to stay down. But Sasha, who demanded the third tilt after Alicia’s backstage attack, showed no mercy against her erratic enemy. Even though Fox nearly netted a count-out victory with a late surge, The Boss made it back at the count of nine, writhed free of another tilt-a-whirl attempt and wrenched her opponent down into the Bank Statement. With such a definitive outcome this time around, it’s hard to imagine Alicia having a leg to stand on if she decides to protest this one. But that doesn’t mean she won’t give it a try. 'Asuka vs. Emma' Asuka’s much-heralded Raw debut has come and gone in very impressive fashion, as The Empress of Tomorrow snuffed out Emma’s spotlight moment in what turned out to be a near-flawless performance by the undefeated former NXT Women’s Champion. Credit where credit is due, however: Emma’s placement in the bout was definitely earned. The veteran Superstar both demanded respect for months and outwitted her entire division to get to WWE TLC, and a match with Asuka is about as prestigious a measuring stick as there is in WWE. After a rough opening, Emma managed to soften Asuka up on the outside and found success by bending the rules, using a handful of Asuka’s hair to slam her into the mat and bow her over the ropes in the Tree of Woe. Like the video game boss you could never beat, though, Asuka seemed to regain energy the more punishment she absorbed, and the former 523-day NXT Women’s Champion turned the match into a mugging in short order. The Empress of Tomorrow administered a gruesome hybrid of an ankle lock and a German suplex that was so effective it forced Emma to again play dirty, tossing Asuka off the apron with a fistful of hair. But when Emma tried to seal the bout, she was met with a kick to the face that bounced her off the ropes, straight into a merciless Asuka Lock that earned the tapout victory for The Princess of Tomorrow. Emma may, indeed, have helped start the Women’s Evolution. But now its perfect specimen is here with the top of the food chain in sight. Raw Women’s Championship: Mickie James vs. Alexa Bliss Mickie James did everything she was supposed to do at WWE TLC. She came ready to fight, brought a chip on her shoulder, and even embarrassed Alexa Bliss by chasing her away and slapping her, erm, biscuit butt, when she tried to flee. And it still wasn’t enough to make her the Raw Women’s Champion. Alexa still holds that distinction despite the all-world efforts of James, who (in a stroke of irony) was originally brought back into the fold as Alexa's ally during Little Miss Bliss’ days as SmackDown Women’s Champion. That gave the challenger some familiarity with the champion’s move set, and her veteran abilities quickly showed that Alexa might have bitten off more than she could chew when she tried to frame James’ veteran status as an old lady trying to relive her glory days. James’ three consecutive kip-ups each time Alexa slammed her onto the mat were certainly a far cry from geriatric, to say nothing of the savage elbows and pinpoint kicks that James thought would carry her to Title No. 7. What Mickie perhaps didn’t count on was that Alexa would resort to dirty tactics, but the champ did just that, nearly yanking James’ arm out of its socket before focusing exclusively on a torturous array of shoulder submissions. Despite being clearly hampered by the injury, James transitioned seamlessly to using both her educated feet and her good arm, pausing only occasionally for a high-risk maneuver like a top-rope dropkick. The bout got so intense that the WWE Universe thought for a moment that tables were going to get involved. But inches from the brink, it took only one quick sequence by Bliss — yanking Mickie face-first into the turnbuckle and striking with a DDT — to put the match away. And even though an emotional James could barely hold back her tears in a post-match interview, she promised the WWE Universe this wouldn’t be the last time she contended for a Women’s Title. It’s tough not to believe her; As the chant goes, she’s still got it. Results * Kickoff Match: Sasha Banks def. Alicia Fox * Asuka def. Emma * Raw Women's Champion Alexa Bliss def. Mickie James Category:TLC: Tables, Ladders, & Chairs Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:2017 WWE Network events Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Alicia Fox Category:Asuka Category:Emma Category:Mickie James Category:Sasha Banks Category:RAW Women's Championship matches